¿Bebé?
by XxhikaxX
Summary: One-sho0t ¿Por qué Kari está actuando de manera tan extraña? si quereis averiguar como a resultado la misión espía de T.k y Tai leer este fic! ;P


Mi primer one-shot… espero que les guste… (L)

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

T.k iba caminando por la calle, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca. Alzó la vista al cielo y vio que era un día perfecto. Caminó hacia la casa de Kari, y tocó a la puerta.

¡Voyyy! – se oyó gritar desde adentro. Kari fue a abrir la puerta y recibió a su novio con un corto beso en los labios – Pasa, ya casi estoy lista.

Claro no te preocupes, espero – sin decir nada más Kari entró a su cuarto a terminar de arreglarse y T.k se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente hasta que un papel de la mesita atrajo su atención. Lo cogió y vio que era un informe médico. Pudo ver que el paciente era Kari, pero no puedo ver que le ocurría, porque Kari ya estaba lista.

Ya estoy, ¿nos vámos? Me muero de hambre – la castaña se encontraba justo enfrente de él y sin decir nada T.k la miró interrogante con el papel entre las manos.

Ah… eso…eso es de ayer, tuve algunas molestias y quise ir al médico solo por precaución.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó T.k con cara preocupada.

Pues claro, ¿no me ves?, no es nada grave, solo lo normal, a partir de ahora debo cuidarme un poquito más, solo eso.

¿Estás segura?

Que siii pesado, no es nada que en unos meses que me alimente bien y descanse adecuadamente no puedan curar. Y hablando de comer bien ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día sentado mirándome e interrogándome o me vas a llevar a comer como teníamos planeado? – dijo con las manos en la cintura.

T.k dejó el papel donde estaba y se fue a comer con su novia y con una sonrisa.

Ambos estaban en un restaurante de la ciudad aún mirando el menú pensando en que iban a pedir.

¿Ya saben lo que van a tomar? – preguntó una camarera sonriente.

Si gracias, yo quiero un filete grande de carne con guarnición y un refresco – respondió T.k.

Perfecto, ¿y usted señorita?

Yo solo quiero una ensaladita y agua por favor.

Muy bien. En un momento les traigo su pedido – dicho esto, la camarera se retiró.

¿Sólo vas a comer eso? – Kari levantó una ceja - ¿Eh?... Si ¿tiene algo de malo?

No, nada… pero pensé que te morías de hambre y como antes has hablado de buena alimentación pues…

Te preocupas demasiado Takeru Takaishi, tu novia es una chica fuerte – agregó Kari guiñándole un ojo.

Lo que tu digas… pero es necesario que comas bien.

Por cierto T.k ¿tú me ves gorda? – preguntó Kari con cierta timidez.

Los ojos de T.k se abrieron como platos y parpadearon un par de veces ante el repentino cambio de tema – pues no… la verdad es que eres bastante delgada.

Mentiroso – contestó algo enfadada.

Ehh…no… no te estoy mintiendo, además, aunque así fuera, no cambiaría nada de lo que siento por ti, Kari tu siempre serás la persona que más quiero – Kari sonrió por el comentario y el día continuo con relativa normalidad.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Días después T.k había quedado en ir a buscar a Kari al trabajo para ir a dar una vuelta. T. k entró en la tienda, pero no encontró a Kari, así que decidió esperar. De repente vio a Kari pasar rápidamente hacia la sala donde hacia los reportajes fotográficos y decidió seguirla. Tomo la dirección por donde vio a la chica y se detuvo en seco. No sabía si lo que estaba viendo era un sueño… o en realidad estaba pasando.

La castaña se encontraba frente a un gran espejo. Se estaba mirando de pies a cabeza y pasó sus manos por su cintura descendiendo por la cadera. Luego se puso de perfil e hizo lo mismo pero partiendo del pecho.

T.k seguía petrificado, mirando desde una esquina donde estaba escondido. ¿Por qué no era capaz de acercarse a ella y saludarla como tenía pensado hacer?... pues porque estaba demasiado ocupado contemplándola como para pensar en eso, sus hermosos ojos azules parecían hipnotizados siguiendo las manos de Kari que ahora se encontraban en su vientre.

- ¡Hola T.k! – saludó un feliz Tai desde la espalda del rubio lo que hizo que T.k casi se caiga del susto. Se giró rápidamente a mirarlo.

Ho..ola Tai – saludó bastante nervioso.

¿Qué haces ahí parado con esa cara de susto? – pregunto Tai confundido.

Fue entonces cuando todo vino de golpe. Estaba espiando a Kari… no… la estaba observando… si, eso suena mejor… ¡Kari!. Volvió a girarse para buscarla pero ya no estaba ahí, solo estaba el espejo.

Na…da… jeje… ¿Qué va a pasar?

Hmmm… no se tu sabrás, pero bueno ¿has visto a mi hermana?

Esto… ehh… no.

Pues tendré que seguir buscándola porque Sora ha hecho un pastel y quería avisarle, ya sabes, conociendo lo comilona que es mi hermana sería como pedirle que te mate si no la avisamos de que hay un postre en la cocina.

Pues últimamente no ha estado comiendo mucho, la noto bastante rara.

¿Rara? ¿no puedes ser un poco más específico?

Pues todo empezó desde que encontré un informe médico.

¿Está enferma?

No lo creo, de ser así ya me lo habría dicho… o por lo menos eso espero…

Bueno… ¿te quieres venir a comer un trozo de pastel? – preguntó Tai.

Claro, pero por si acaso voy a llamar a Kari – T.k marcó el número – Kari ¿dónde estás?

Estoy de camino a casa de Sora.

Pero ¿por dónde has salido?

Pues por la puerta.

Pero si estoy en la puerta y no te he visto salir.

Pues no se vete a saber en que estabas pensando, pero bueno ¿te parece que nos encontremos en casa de Sora?

Vale, un beso, adios

Tai y T.k caminaron juntos rumbo a la casa de Sora. Cuando llegaron entraron con la llave de Tai y justo cuando iban a saludarlas escucharon la risa de Sora y lo que sus oídos escucharon después hizo que la piel de Tai perdiera el color.

No te rías pronto pareceré un globo – protestó Kari.

¿Tai? – T.k miró a su amigo desconcertado. Se había petrificado a unos metros de la cocina. Tai, Tai – el muchacho no parecía dar muestras de vida por lo que el puño de T.k se estrelló en la cara de Tai.

Tai recobró la conciencia pero no se quejó, solamente cogió el brazo de T.k para alejarse lo más posible de la cocina. Ya estando muy, muy pero que muy lejos… al menos lo suficiente para no ser escuchados… se detuvo.

¿Pero que pasa? – pregunto T.k

Haber haz memoria… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Kari respecto al informe médico?

Hmmmm nada en especial- Tai cogió a T.k de los hombros y lo zarandeo con fuerza.

¡Cualquier detalle es importante! Haz un esfuerzo por recordar.

¡Hey, te me relajas ehh! Primero suéltame – Tai obedeció – Pues si la memoria no me falla, ella dijo que no era nada que unos meses de descanso y buena alimentación no pudieran curar.

Tai cerró los ojos y meditó un momento - ¿Has notado algún comportamiento extraño en Kari?

mmmm… bueno, ese día comió solo una ensalada y…

¿Y…?

Ella no quiso nada de postre.

¿Qué, que?

Tampoco se veían muy ricos – dijo con una mano en el cuello.

Definitivamente aquí pasaba algo raro…

Me parece que sé que es lo que le pasa pero antes necesito preguntarte algo y por favor contesta rápidamente, porque lo que te voy a preguntar no es fácil para un hermano.

¿Qué pasa?

Este… bueno… tu y Kari ya…ehm… pues… tu y ella…

¿Ella y yo que?

Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Tai – no fastidies T.k piensa un poco, no me hagas decirlo…

El sonrojo de T.k supero diez veces al de Tai al comprender lo que su amigo estaba preguntándole - ¡Tai, eso es personal!

¿Entonces si o no? – insistió.

Desviando la mirada T.k asintió levemente y más sonrojado que antes a la pregunta. Tai suspiro. Ya lo imaginaba, habían sido varias las veces en las que "casualmente" había notado como ambos estaban desvelados y con una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja, además de un montón de miraditas de complicidad entre ellos. Por otro lado que este mal nacido había sido capaz de tocar a su pequeña hermanita el cual resultaba ser su amigo… pero bueno, eso ya se lo haría pagar más tarde.

Ahora puedo decirte, seguro, cual es el problema de Kari.

¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es?

Es muy sencillo… esta embarazada.

Tai no vio ninguna reacción en la cara de T.k – Estar embarazada… un bebe… yo…

**¡CRASH!**

El cuerpo semiinconsciente de T.k yacía en el suelo. Después de un tiempo el muchacho se levantó del suelo y después de varios… _Oh Dios mío_… _pero como_…_cuando_… _no puede ser_… decidió que había que hacer algo. No es que fuera tan malo pensar que Kari estuviera embarazada ¿o si?... simplemente no se sentía ni listo ni preparado, no se sentía… de la manera que uno se debe sentir… sea cual sea.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron momentáneamente interrumpidos cuando la una chica de cabellos pelirrojos pasó por dónde estaban los dos chicos.

Buenas tardes T.k ¿te ocurre algo?

No, estoy bien… aunque no se si son exactamente buenas… pero me alegro de verte.

¿eh?

No… no es nada Sora – respondió nerviosamente Tai - ¿Por cierto no estaba Kari contigo?

Oh si, pero salió disparada nada más ver el pastel y me dijó que le dijera a T.k que tenía cosas que hacer que ya quedarían otro día – terminó con una risita.

¡Pero si ella adora los postres!... especialmente tus postres – gritó T.k con la cara blanca.

No es para tanto, todas las mujeres pasamos por eso en algún momento – contesto como si nada.

¿Ah? – fue el sonido que emitieron ambos chicos.

Sora los miró con algo de resignación y decidió dejarlos solos – Bueno, tengo que irme… cuando salgáis cerrar con llave – comenzó a alejarse de ellos, y para cuando reaccionaron ya se había ido.

¿A qué te refieres con eso de que todas las mujeres pasan por eso?

Déjalo T.k… eres muy lento… ya no puede oírte – dijo Tai decepcionado.

Es aquí donde se presentan varias opciones sobre como llevar la situación: la inteligente, la inútil y la estúpida.

1) La inteligente: ir directamente donde está Kari y preguntarle.

2) La inútil: hacer especulaciones erróneas y complicar las cosas más de lo que están.

3) La estúpida: violar la privacidad de Kari y espiarla hasta que los _"súper espías" _se cansen de jugar.

Seamos prácticos… estamos hablando de hombres, así que la opción uno queda descartada, así que nuestros protagonistas están entre la dos y la tres y como sus mentes son útiles pero a la vez bastante estúpidas eligen la opción tres.

Tengo un plan, para averiguar la verdad – dice T.k

Será bueno…

No, pero es un plan…

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Al día siguiente a las 10:00 de la mañana _"el objetivo" _salía de su casa. _Los espías _la seguían a una distancia prudente para que Kari no les descubriera. Todo iba normal excepto porque había tomado una dirección actualmente desconocida, hasta que Kari se paró en una plaza.

Kari se quedó parada justo a la entrada principal de la plaza, como decidiendo que hacer.

T.k vio con horror las tiendas a elegir. Del lado derecho había un precioso local donde vendían helados y granizados, pero en el lado izquierdo…una tienda de ropita de bebé.

Ve a por un helado Kari, tú los adoras… por favor, las tiendas de bebés son aburridas – suplicaba en voz baja. El corazón de T.k casi sufre un colapso al ver como la chica entraba a la tienda de bebés…esto no pintaba nada bien – tranquilo si sale sin comprar nada puede que haya esperanza – intentó animarle Tai.

Minutos después Kari salió con algunas bolsas, al parecer había hecho varias compras y siguió andando. Toda esperanza que quedaba en T.k se consumió al ver esas bolsas, así que como pudo, Tai arrastro al fantasma en el que T.k se había convertido y siguieron con su plan.

Aún con la cara blanca y sin parpadear, para fortuna de Tai, T.k seguía respirando… entrecortadamente, pero algo es algo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y Kari seguía en la tienda de fotografía. Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban infiltrados detrás del estante de carretes para que no les descubriera. Fue entonces cuando Kari cogió su bolso y al fin salió de la tienda, sin embargo no se veía muy bien. Se veía más pálida de lo normal y parecía estar perdiendo el equilibrio, fue entonces cuando en medio de la calle se desvaneció.

T.k y Tai salieron de sus escondites para ayudarla. T.k la cargó en brazos y fueron al médico.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

- ¡¿Anemia?! – el médico asintió.

- Pero no se preocupen, no es nada serio, claro que si no sigue mis recomendaciones podría empeorar y convertirse en un verdadero problema – después él hizo un último chequeo, está asintió indicando que todo estaba bien y el médico se retiró.

Kari permanecía acostada en su cama, viendo a los cabezotas que la habían traído hasta aquí.

¿Kari? – dijo Tai de forma que ella le contara todo.

¿Tai? – contestó. Este solo suspiró. – Según el médico no te has cuidado bien.

Lo siento, es por el exceso de trabajo.

Aún así, no es saludable que te descuides… en tu estado – intervino T.k.

¿En mi estado?... el médico acaba de decir que solo tengo anemia.

No es necesario que lo niegues por más tiempo, ya lo sabemos… - la castaña parpadeo varias veces.

¿Negar que? – preguntó con incredulidad.

Que tú estas… embarazada – terminó de decir T.k levemente sonrojado. Hubo un silencio que pareció interminable para los dos chicos que estaban en la habitación hasta que Kari rompió a echarse a reír como una loca.

¿Em… ba… ra … zaa… da…? – decía entre risas.

Kari, no tiene ninguna gracia – contesto un poco enfadado T.k

Vale, vale… lo siento

¿Entonces lo estás o no? – interrogó Tai.

¡Por supuesto que no!... ¿De dónde os habéis sacado tal memez? – muy en sus adentros T.k suspiro de alivio, y empezó a respirar con normalidad… cosa que no hacía desde hace días.

Pues últimamente no has actuado con normalidad.

¿Qué queréis decir?

Tu visita al médico, tu repentina falta de apetito, el hecho de que revises tu cuerpo constantemente, tus compras de bebe – T.k se puso azul tras decir las dos últimas cosas que había dicho… había hablado de más.

Kari pasó de un sonrojo de vergüenza a uno de enfado – Acaso vosotros dos… ¿me habéis estado siguiendo? – dijo mientras enseñaba su puño de manera amenazante.

Esto… no… claro que no… solo es que…

¡Hola a todos! – entró felizmente la salvadora del día… ¡Sora Takenouchi! - ¿Cómo te encuentras Kari? – dijo acercándose a la cama.

Con ganas de matar algo o a alguien… digo… bien gracias

Me alegro. Venía a decirte que la costurera vino por la mañana muy avergonzada a disculparse, envió el vestido equivocado.

¿De verdad?

Si, el correcto ya lo he colgado en tu armario – terminó con una sonrisa. Kari suspiro. – Menos mal, casi me da un infarto al pensar que había engordado.

¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Tai para recordarles que aún seguían ahí.

Hace unos días la costurera de Kari trajo el vestido que utilizará para la fiesta de la semana que viene, sin embargo le quedó demasiado pequeño aún que le acababan de tomar las medidas. Kari al ver esto corrió al médico para ver si todo estaba en orden y se puso en una dura dieta, huyendo de todos los postres posibles.

Kari ahora estaba levemente sonrojada. T.k y Tai se miraron el uno al otro, aún confundidos.

Lamento tener que dejarlos pero me espera mucho trabajo. Tai ¿nos vamos? – la chica se dirigió a la puerta, Tai se disponía a seguirla pero se detuvo y giró para ver a su hermana.

Por cierto Kari ¿A quien le vas a dar esa ropita de bebé?

Ah, eso, pues a Sora …

**¡CRASH!**

Tai se cayó al suelo petrificado incapaz de ni siquiera parpadear.

¡Tai! – alcanzó a decir T.k mientras corría a auxiliar a su amigo.

Kari los miraba confundida sentada en la cama, después regresó a ver a Sora quien estaba riéndose desde la puerta.

Me encanta las reacciones tan adultas que tenéis los hombres cuando oís la palabra bebé – dijo Kari, sarcástica mientras se reía.

No tiene gracia, yo lo entiendo muy bien… lo acabo de vivir – defendió T.k a Tai.

Dime T.k tu que sabes lo que se siente ¿tu crees que mi hermano se despertará lo suficientemente cuerdo para entender que la ropita era para la prima de Sora y que yo fui a comprarla porque ella no podía?

**FIN**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bueno… ¿y qué les pareció este one-shot? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Dejenme muchos reviews con su opinión para mejorar en futuros fics.

Besukisss, les queirooo

By: XxHikaxX


End file.
